Ciel's Memorable Christmas Feat Bonus Story!
by reyrocks
Summary: Alois decides to brighten up Ciel's Christmas! CielxLizzie, features their first kiss! :D also includes a bonus story! I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! Sorry for the lateness!


**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry this is late! I had this idea for a Kuroshitsuji Christmas fic and I didn't get around to it until yesterday! I really like this because it's funny but I got the CielxLizzie romance in it, thumbs up for me for try to make something serious for once! Out of the Darkness is not my best attempt for that, but not horrible, which by the way I WILL update that very soon! :D Hope you all like it and hopefully you had a nice Christmas! :)**

**This story contains romance between Ciel and Lizzie and has hints of Ciel and Alois and Ciel and Claude. If any of these pairing offend you, please don't read this, even though those hints are used only for comedy effects ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything pretty much :3**

**NOTE: I updated this to fix grammar mistakes!**

Ciel's Memorable Christmas =)

As he walked down Main Street, Ciel Phantomhive sighed. He turned to his butler and asked: "Sebastian, tell me why I'm here again?"

"Because you needed to get out, Bocchan," he replied. "The common people enjoy seeing you on the streets."

_'Yeah right_,' thought Ciel.

"And besides, it's Christmas Eve, Bocchan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ciel replied in a cold tone. This was by far Ciel's most hated month of year. First, his birthday, which he dreaded every year and now Christmas. All the people rushing around shopping, the sparkly decorations everyone put out, it almost blinded Ciel. The worst part of all was mistletoe. Last year, Elizabeth somehow got some above the two of them and hoped for a kiss. Luckily, he'd babbled himself out of it.

Recap

_"Did you look at what's about you Ciel?" Lizzie asked._

_"Huh? Why would I do that?"_

_"I don't know," she blushed. "You should look anyway."_

_Ciel glanced up. "Who hung a leaf to my ceiling?"_

_Lizzie was red with embarrassment._

_"Bocchan, that's mistletoe," Sebastian whispered to him._

_"Mistletoe huh… wait, WHAT?" Ciel panicked._

_"Haha, you finally realized, Ciel!" cheered Elizabeth._

_"Lizzie… I-I… don't really know how to kiss a girl!" That surprisingly wasn't a lie._

_"Oh, it's not that hard! I've seen it in movies; you just press your lips together, see!" Lizzie said as she demonstrated. _

_"Ah, um, erm, I-I-I-"_

_Lizzie giggled. "It's fine Ciel! I can see you're nervous, you don't have to kiss me yet, we're still young!"_

_Ciel let out a sigh of relief._

_"But promise me you'll kiss me next year?" she asked._

_"Y-yeah," he replied as she sat there smiling._

End of Recap

Ciel tried not to think about that promise. He really wouldn't mind kissing Lizzie, but he was afraid he'd screw up and not do it right, or maybe she'd think he was a bad kisser. Plus, he'd never done it before and didn't know what to expect. He really did like Lizzie, although she did need to calm down sometimes, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, "Can we _please_ go back to the mansion?"

"As you wish, master." Sebastian directed Ciel back to the carriage that brought them. In a few minutes, a childish voice seemed to be calling Ciel.

"No. Way. Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Oh, dear God," muttered Ciel. He reluctantly turned around to see Alois Trancy running right for him. He'd met the obnoxious boy from a ball at the Trancy manor. He despised him and his peppy vibe from the start.

"Ciel! I haven't seen you in so long!" Alois gave Ciel a big hug as he tried to break through his embrace.

"It's only been a month!" said Ciel.

"Long enough!" cheered Alois. Then his butler, Claude appeared behind him.

"Fatusis," Sebastian acknowledged him.

"It's Faustus," he replied.

"Like I give a crap," the demon replied back.

"What are you doing out here Ciel?" asked Alois.

"My butler said I needed to get out more. I should be asking you the same, Alois Trancy," said Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel! You know you can call me Ally-chan!"

T_T "No," Ciel replied sternly.

"Anyway! I'm spreading Christmas cheer around to all the homeless hobos in London!" said Alois happily.

"Of course you are," mumbled Ciel.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Ciel?" the boy urged the conversation on.

Ciel sighed. "Like every year, I spend it with my fiancée's family. It bores me."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Alois asked, surprised.

"Nope."

"Oh Ciel! You should have friends over, have a party! Your mansion is a perfect place for one!" suggested Alois.

"No thanks, I'm not a party person," Ciel replied.

"Hmp," Alois complained, "Well then, I'll spread some Christmas cheer to you then Ciel! You need it the most!"

"Whaaa?" Alois hurried to his carriage with Claude and headed off.

"Sebastian, let's go! They're heading to the mansion!" They quickly got to their carriage and headed home. When they arrived, Alois was already there inspecting the mansion.

"Hey, Trancy, I thought I told you-"

"Ciel gave me a nickname! EEP!" Alois squealed.

Ciel sighed. Again. "It _is_ your name, ya know."

"We're gonna have a great Phancyhive Christmas!" said Alois.

"Phancyhive?" complained Ciel, "I'm NOT letting you turn my estate into a club!"

"Don't worry Ciel! I won't invite many people, just ones who know you well! I promise not to overdo things!"

"Uhh, fine, but Lizzie's family will be over in a few hours-"

"Lizzie? Is that your fiancée?" asked Alois with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah…"

"And do you ever express your feelings to her?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Have you kissed her yet?" Alois was practically on top of him.

"Well, no I-"

"Tsk, tsk. What a shame. She must think you hate her!" said Alois, dramatically.

"She does not!" Ciel retorted, _'Would she really think I hate her if I haven't kissed her?'_

"Then why haven't you kissed yet?" asked Alois.

"Well…" Ciel hesitated, "I've never kissed anyone before and I'm afraid I'll mess up or she'll think I'm a bad kisser or something."

"Awww!~ Ciel's shy!" cooed Alois.

"SHUT UP TRANCY!"

"That's Mr. Trancy to you!" Alois teased.

Ciel growled.

"Don't be nervous, Ciel! She probably feels the same way too! And if you want, you can practice on me!~"

"EH?" Ciel shouted, appalled.

"Hehe, just kidding!" cheered Alois.

"Hey, where'd the butlers go?" Ciel asked.

"Inside, I think," Alois replied.

* * *

"I make better sweets for my master!" protested Claude.

"No, I DO!" Sebastian protested. "That settles it! This means WAR!"

They put their hands out.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" They both chanted. Sebastian immediately took Claude down.

"HA! Loser!"

"Aw, DANG IT! 2 out of 3?"

"As if!" replied Sebastian, walking away.

* * *

"Anyway," said Alois as the two Earls walked through the hallways, "Would you be so kind to stay in your office until I finish? I want to surprise you!"

"What? I can't allow that, I need to supervise," replied Ciel.

"Oh, ok then," said Alois, slightly crestfallen. Then he got an idea. "WHAT WAS THAT CIEL?" Alois screamed.

"What? Where? UNICORNS?" Ciel looked around scanning the room for danger, aka unicorns. Alois took this chance to shove Ciel in a nearby closet. He quickly turned the lock.

"HEY TRANCY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Ciel as he pounded on the door.

"I'm sorry Ciel! But I really want you to be surprised! I'll come back and get you later!" Alois skipped off, Ciel's screams fading in the distance. "Now to spread some holiday cheer on the Phantomhive mansion!"

* * *

It was cold and dark in the closet Ciel was locked up in. It also smelled like cleaning supplies, which was starting to get to him. He continued to pound against the door for a while, but stopped because his arms were tired.

"Stupid kid," he said out loud. He used this time to think. What if Lizzie _did_ remember the promise? Would he be able to actually kiss her? Was Alois right? Did she feel the same way? Would she really hate him if he didn't kiss her? Ciel couldn't answer any of his questions.

He then heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey!" he began pounding on the door again. "It someone out there?" The door opened.

"Bocchan?" It was Sebastian. "Why are you in here?"

"Never mind that! Get out of my way!" Ciel ran to the main hall. _'I could have called Sebastian to come get me out! What was I thinking?_' he thought. No time for regrets now, he had to move.

He ran out the doors and noticed his mansion. It had seasonal decorations like wreaths and swags at the windows. And nothing was destroyed.

"Whoa," he said, "He really didn't overdo it. It's kind of… nice." He then heard Alois talking to someone. _'Oh no! Lizzie is here!_' He ran out to where he heard the voices. He was so out of breath he thought he'd pass out.

"Ciel!" said Lizzie.

"Ciel! You were supposed to wait until I came to get you!" complained Alois.

"I-" Ciel could hardly breathe.

"Ciel! Are you ok? Is your asthma acting up?" Lizzie asked, worried.

"I'm… fine," Ciel said finally catching his breath.

"Your friend was just telling me about-"

"He is NOT my friend!" Ciel interrupted, "Don't believe anything he says, Lizzie! He's an evil little boy!"

"Huh? He was telling me how you two were planning a little gathering here." she said.

"Oh, well um-"

"That's so nice Ciel!" Lizzie praised.

"Yeah, well that is true," said Ciel. Alois winked at him.

"And you decorated! It looks so classic!" Lizzie continued.

"D-does it?" Ciel replied embarrassed. Alois was giving him most of the credit for all of his work.

"Let's go inside!" said Lizzie as she took Ciel's hand and he followed her. Inside, Elizabeth's family was there along with the others Alois had invited, including the shinigami, the Undertaker, Lau, Prince Soma and Agni, and many other old friends. Ciel was very surprised that Alois hadn't brought all of London to his mansion instead of this nice size group.

"Ciel! Great to see you again!" The night was spent chatting and catching up with old friends. Ciel was actually quite enjoying himself. _'Not bad a bad job, Trancy._' he thought, _'Not bad at all.'_ The Earl smiled to himself.

"Have you enjoyed tonight, Ciel?" Alois came up to him.

"Actually, yes I did," Ciel admitted.

"Yes! I figured it out!" Alois said happily.

"Eh? Figured what out?" Ciel asked.

Alois paused. "I figured out, that Ciel is lonely. And that he needs to be around people who care about him. Without them, he has nothing, am I right Ciel?"

Ciel froze. "That's…" he thought for a minute. Yes, Ciel was lonely. He couldn't enjoy anything without others there to encourage him. When was the last time he had an enjoyable Christmas? The last one he spent with his parents, who always made him feel bright. Every Christmas after that he'd spent alone or with Elizabeth's family, but stayed quiet and reserved. Alois _was_ right.

Alois chuckled. "I do know you better than you thought!"

"Yeah," Alois got up to leave, "Trancy!" Ciel called and he turned around. "Thanks. For helping me realize, I mean something to these people."

"Alois. That's Alois to you, Mr.," Alois teased gently.

"Right," Ciel replied with a half-smile. _'Maybe that kid isn't too bad…'_ he thought.

Feeling warm and fuzzy inside, Ciel went over to sit by Elizabeth who was chatting with Paula.

_'Be brave, Ciel,'_ he told himself. He went over to Lizzie.

"Ciel!" Lizzie said his name with a smile. This made Ciel want to smile too.

"I'll leave you two alone, My Lady," Paula said and walked away.

"This is really an amazing get-together Ciel!" Lizzie commented.

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying it myself!" Ciel replied. Lizzie beamed with happiness and Ciel smile at her. A true, sincere smile he could finally give because he himself felt happy. He took Lizzie's hand in his own.

"You-who!" called a voice from above. The two looked up and saw Alois sitting on the balcony pointing about their heads where a piece of mistletoe dangled about them.

"That Trancy," smirked Ciel.

"I-it's ok Ciel! If you're still not ready, it's fine!" Lizzie stuttered.

"Nonsense," Ciel said, gently brushing away some of Lizzie's hair from her face. "I promised you, didn't I? And I really think I'm ready. Are you?" Lizzie looked at him in a way that he knew she was saying yes. He leaned forward, as they inched closer, their lips finally met. The kiss lasted a moment. To Ciel, it felt ecstatic, like nothing ever he'd ever experienced, in a good way. He hoped Lizzie felt the same. When they released the kiss and pulled back, they just sat there and looked at each other for a moment, neither one knowing what to say or how to describe it. Ciel broke the silence.

"S-sorry! I must have done it wrong!" he was blushing a violent red.

"No! I mean… that was…"

"Wow…" they said together.

"Wooohoooooo!" Cheered Alois as he jumped down from the balcony. "That was great! You finally did it bud!" Alois grabbed Ciel and hugged him.

"A-Alois!" Ciel tried to release Alois's death grip on him.

Lizzie giggled. "It's great you have such a nice friend Ciel!"

"Uh, yeah… I guess he is my friend," admitted Ciel.

"YAY!" squealed Alois. "Did you hear that Claude? Ciel is my friend!"

"Wonderful," Claude replied sarcastically.

"Let's have a photo-off everyone!" Sebastian suggested. Everyone agreed to be in the picture. Every person was smiling, even the Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel would never forget this Christmas, nor would he ever want to.

THE END!~

**A/N: YAY! I thought it turned out well! And now for a bonus story! :D I still don't own anything :(**

**BONUS STORY!**

Santa Claude is Coming to Town :3

"It's STORY TIME!" Alois Trancy squealed.

"I don't have time for your childish games, Trancy," Ciel Phantomhive said, sipping his tea.

"But Ciel, it's a good one! And you have to hear the story tonight because tomorrow's Christmas!" Alois protested.

"I said no, Trancy," Ciel replied.

"Hmp!" Alois stuck his nose high up in the air. He made a lunge for Ciel's sweets. "Ha! Ha! I got your cake Ci-el!" Alois mocked.

"Hey! Give me back my red velvet cake!" Ciel complained. "That was NOT cool man!"

"Oh yeah? Well kiss my booty shorts butt!" Alois taunted as he danced around in a perverted way. "I bet ya wanna hear that story now, huh Ciel?"

"Uhh, fine," Ciel groaned as he gave in.

"Yay! So any who!" Alois began his story. "Every Christmas Eve, a jolly dude named Santa Claude come around and gives all the sexy Earls their hearts true desire. And I know I'm gonna get mine this year!"

"What?" said Ciel, "Don't you mean Santa Clause who gives gifts to nice kids?"

Alois burst into laughter. "Oh silly Ciel! Santa Clause isn't real! He's just a myth! No, this guy, Santa Claude, he's 100% real!"

"Yeah, and who told you that?"

"Claude!" Alois pointed at his butler.

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" said Ciel sarcastically.

"I'm sure Santa Claude will get you your hearts true desire too Ciel! You're smokin' sex-ay!~" Alois joked, sorta.

"GET OUT OF MY MANSION!" Ciel screamed.

"Ok! Ok! Fine Ciel! I hope your wishes come true!~" Alois winked and left he mansion.

"That brat…" muttered Ciel.

"Come Bocchan, you must prepare for bed," Sebastian said to him.

"Fine," Ciel said and got ready for bed.

* * *

That night, Ciel dreamed he was in a field. There was nothing except the outstretched plain that seemed to go on forever.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone here?" No one answered. "This is queer."

"Ciel? Is that _my_ little Ciel?" said a familiar voice.

"No way," Ciel whispered. "M-mom?" He turned around and saw his deceased mother standing there.

"Oh Vincent! He's gorgeous!" his mother exclaimed. Then his dad appeared.

"He sure is," he said, smiling.

"Dad! What on ear-"

"Oh Ciel!" his mother had run over to hug him, "We've missed you so much!"

"This must be a mistake. I must be hallucinating!" said Ciel.

"Actually son, you're dreaming," said his dad.

"Dreaming?"

"Yes Ciel! This is what you wanted right? One more day with us! Your family!" said his mother.

"Wait, so Trancy was right?" Ciel asked in shock.

"Yes, now let's spend time together as a family one last time," For the entire time Ciel was dreaming, he spent it with his parents. He hadn't been happier ever before in his life. The time then came when his parents had to leave.

"I don't want you to leave yet! Mother! Father!" he cried.

"We're sorry, love, it's time for you to wake up now," his mother said with sadness in her voice.

"No!" he cried.

"Don't worry, we'll always love you, Ciel," his father said as they started to fade away.

"Mother. Father," were his last words before he woke up. Sebastian was standing in front of him.

"Since when have I been your father?" Sebastian asked. _'Crap_,' Ciel thought. _'I must have been talking in my sleep!'_

"No," he said, "I had a dream."

"That I was your father?"

"NO!" Ciel scolded. "I saw my parents."

"Ahh, so you got what you wanted for Christmas?" asked Sebastian, even though he already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah," Ciel smiled to himself.

"CIIIIEEELLUUU!" Alois was clinging to the window on the outside.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled, "What are you doing?"

Alois climbed inside. "Oh Ciel, it's terrible! I didn't get my heart's desire! I'M NOT A SEXY EARL ANYMORE! WHAAAAAA!" cried Alois. Ciel laughed hysterically in his mind.

"Well, I did! Hey, what did you want anyway?" asked Ciel.

"YOU!"

O_o

"I was expecting cute little Ciel to be outside my door with a little bow on your head! But I DIDN'T GET IT!"

"I'm… so sorry?" Ciel said, not knowing how to reply.

"Oh well!" said Alois cheering up a bit, "We'll still have an amazing Phancyhive Christmas!" said Alois, "With unicorns and such!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed. Next year's gift: To conquer his fear of unicorns. I don't even think Santa Claude could cure that! XD

* * *

Claude was spying on Ciel and Alois through a window.

"Sorry Donna-sama, but he's MINE! Hahaha!" Claude laughed and walked back to the Trancy mansion.

THE END!~

**A/N: Hope you liked my Christmas creations! Again, sorry for the lateness! X) Please Review! :D**

**~reyrocks =)**


End file.
